1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable head for an electrical clipper, and more particularly to an adjustable head movably attached to the electrical clipper so that the user is able to adjust the position of the adjustable head relative to the electrical clipper to achieve the purpose of varying the length of the hair being cut.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, more and more people use electrical clippers to trim their hair to save money. The conventional electrical clipper has different clipping heads each detachably connected to the body of the electrical clipper and having through holes with different lengths. With the clipping heads, the user is able to trim the hair as desired. That is, when the user wants to trim the hair short, the user may choose the clipping head with the deepest length. Because the length of the chosen clipping head is deep, the quantity and length of hair extending into the through holes is large and long, such that after trimming the hair with the chosen clipping head, the length of the remaining hair is short. Although this kind of electrical clipper does have the function of trimming the hair with different lengths, drawbacks still exist.
Because the electrical clipper needs multiple clipping heads each with a specific dimension to fulfill requirements, users will have constantly change from one clipping head to another, which is quite inconvenient for the user.
Different clipping heads mean different molds are required to make the heads so as to adapt to the body of the electrical clipper and fulfill the designated purpose. However, this will increase the cost for making and storage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved adjustable head for an electrical clipper to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable head movably connected to the body of the electrical clipper so that the user is able to randomly move the adjustable head relative to the body of the electrical clipper to trim the hair to different lengths.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the adjustable head is composed of an engaging port adapted to be securely attached to a side face of a body of the electrical clipper and having a substantially U shaped configuration. The engaging port defines a trough in the engaging port and two tracks are oppositely formed on the engaging port. Each track is provided with cutouts sequentially in a side face of the track and a connecting head is detachably received in the engaging port. The connecting head has a base with two protrusions oppositely formed on two side faces of the connecting head, two slits each defined adjacent to a corresponding one of the two protrusions to provide resilience to the corresponding protrusion and a hollow receiving port formed on a side of the base, which is adapted to correspond to the teeth of the electrical clipper. The receiving port is provided with through holes defined in a top face of the receiving port.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.